Love isn't freezing
by Stephy-Dearestxxo
Summary: This is a DannyxSam fic. Sam and Danny are on a class skiing trip and one day Sam and Danny go skiing and their ski lift gets stuck one day and they have to jump off! Wat r they going 2 do! Read 2 find out! Sam's POV.
1. Chapter 1: The Lodge

Love Isn't Freezing

We were on a class skiing trip. When we were on the bus to the lodge I of course, was freezing only because I could feel the cold wind coming from the closed bus windows.

Danny looked over at me and asked, "Hey Sam, aren't you cold?" "No, I'm fine." I replied even though I was freezing my fricken butt off. Without even knowing it, Danny came over to my seat.

"Hey Sam, you lied you are totally freezing, here take my extra jacket." Then he reached into his backpack and pulled out another red parka. When we reached the lodge I did feel a bit warmer.

When we were checkin in, I had to take off Danny's extra parka since it was SUPER warm in the lodge. When I checked in, I got my room key and went to find room 216.

When I reached my room, I found that it had a TV, fridge, microwave, two beds, a bathroom, and a computer. So I soon as I layed down, I heard my cell phone ring. It was Danny.

I answered it, "Hey Danny, what do you want?" I asked. He replied, "I wondered if you found your room safely." "Well, Duh! I've been in my room for at least ten minutes. "Ok, Bye." Replied Danny then he hung up.

I decided to sign into my MSN messenger on the computer. When I signed in, I saw Danny and tucker were also online. Danny's screen name was AmityParkGhost and Tucker's screen name was Techno-geek.

On their messengers a window popped up that read: Night Girl has signed on. Danny started a conversation with me.

AmityParkGhost: Hey

Night Girl: Sup?

AmityParkGhost: Not much just got done unpacking.

Night Girl: Really? I haven't even started yet!!!

AmityParkGhost: hey Sam, I have a question 4 u.

Night Girl: yea?

AmityParkGhost: You wanna go skiing with me tomorrow?

Night Girl: Sure.

AmityParkGhost: Ok, thx.

(AmityParkGhost has signed off.)


	2. Chapter 2: Skiing with Danny

Skiing With Danny

After I signed off the computer, I went to bed. The next morning, when I woke up I went to the bathroom to wash my face.

When I was done in the bathroom, I went to get dressed instead of my usual black skirt and tank top, I put on a purple t-shirt and black pants.

I also put on my black and gray parka. I let my hair down today. After that my cell phone beeped. I had a text. It was from Danny.

It read: "Sam, r u ready?" Instead of texting him back, I called him. When he answered I said right away, "Yea, I'm ready." Then I hung up.

When I went to the lodge lobby, Danny was already there waiting for me. When we left to go skiing, we stopped at the rental shop and we each got skis and went to the ski lift.

We skied for a bit then we headed back to the lodge. When we returned to the lodge we had hot chocolate and sat by the fireplace to warm up.

(Srry it's short but I had writer's block)


	3. Chapter 3: Return From Skiing

The Return from Skiing

After me and Danny returned to the lodge, and had our hot chocolate we returned to our rooms and signed into our messengers. We saw that Tucker was already online. When he saw that we had signed in he started a conversation with us.

Techno-Geek: Hey Guys

Night Girl: Sup?

AmityParkGhost: Hey Tuck.

Techno-Geek: So how was skiing?

Night Girl: It was ok.

AmityParkGhost: Yea.

Techno-Geek: You guys going to go again be4 we leave?

AmityParkGhost: No

Night Girl: Maybe

AmityParkGhost: Sam, what do u mean?

Night Girl: Nevermind I got to go to bed

(Night Girl has signed off)

Techno-Geek: Yea, Danny I got to get some rest to.

(Techno-Geek has signed off.)

(AmityParkGhost has signed off)


	4. Chapter 4: Friday's Skiing

Friday's Skiing

It was four days after me and Danny first went skiing. When Friday rolled around, me and Danny decided to go skiing again since we had another week at the lodge.

When we got ready and headed out the door, it was pretty freezing out. "Damn! It's freezing out here!" I said. Danny had brought along an extra backpack in case of emergency.

So we headed off to the ski rental shop to get our stuff. So after we got our stuff, we headed off to the ski lift. When we got in the ski cart, about half way up the ski cart had got stuck.

We looked behind us and the other carts were also stuck. I panicked a little bit. Danny said to me, "Sam, we have to jump off." "What?! No God damn way!" I replied scared.

"We have to if we want to live." Danny said.

"Oh, ok. Well, let's jump." I replied. "Ok! On three, 1, 2, 3 let's go!" Danny said. Then we jumped off. After we landed, I landed on my arm and crushed it.

I started to cry and Danny came over to me. "Sam, are you ok?" "No, not really." I cried as I rubbed my arm. "Ok, hold on a bit I'll build us a shelter." Since Danny had ghost powers, it didn't take long.

When he was done building an igloo type shelter he came over and got me. When we went in the igloo, he wrapped my arm in a sling out of medical cloth that he brought along in his emergency bag.


	5. Chapter 5:Stranded

Stranded

When Danny was done slinging my arm, I was getting pretty tired. "Sam, are you tired?" asked Danny. "Yea." I replied with a yawn. So Danny reached into his bag and pulled out a big blow up mattress, five blankets, and two pillows.

He blew up the mattress and put the blankets and pillows on. "Here, lay on this, the mattress is big enough for two. I'll also be sleeping on this too. So don't feel awkward." Danny said.

"Ok." I replied.

I had felt a bit awkward with Danny sleeping next to me. The next day, Danny woke up before me and prepared a breakfast. Danny woke me up and told me to eat some apples and grapes for breakfast.

Well, after that it had been five days without food and water (unless, you call licking the snow water.) No one had even searched for us.

I felt as if I was going to die. I wanted to die because of my gothiness and yet I wanted to live because I loved Danny. So I decided to tell Danny before we would die or not.

We were outside making snow angels that's when I decided to tell him. "hey Danny, I have something to tell you before we die, that is if we die." "What is it?" asked Danny shivering.

Our igloo had collapsed earlier that day so we were stuck in the snow. I slowly started to say what I wanted to say myself shivering. "Danny, I…I love you." But before he could answer, our world went dark.

(cliff hanger! Oooo)


	6. Chapter 6: Found

Found

In my dark world, I heard me and Danny's names over and over again. Suddenly me and Danny woke up at the same time.

When he was fully awake, he asked me, "What did you say before Sam?" "I said I love you." I replied. "Oh, well here is my response, I love you too." Danny replied.

But before we could share a kiss, a flashlight shined on us.

"Danny, Sam! We found you." yelled Tucker.

"Oh my God! You guys found us?" I asked. "Yea, after you didn't come back Friday, we all got together and searched. When we didn't have any luck, we went back to the lodge. Everyday we did the same thing, but today, thank heaven we found you."

Before Danny and I could say thanks, we fainted. When we woke up, we were in the lobby with blankets and sitting in chairs by the fire.

Danny asked, "What happened?"

That's when Mr. Lancer told us, "You had super hypothermia, a great loss of fluids, and we brought you blankets to warm you. You guys were half awake so gave you some water."

"Well, thanks again." I replied. The next day, we had to leave to go back to Amity Park. When we were at the door of the lodge me and Danny kissed.

The bus ride home was long, but me and Danny sat together. When we got home and departed back to our homes, we kissed again one more time.


	7. Chapter 7: Epilouge

Epilogue

Well, it's been ten years since the skiing trip. Danny and I are married and have five children four girls and a boy. There's, Ana who's 14, Shaniqua who's 13, Hanna who's 10, Katy who's 8, and Nathaniel who's six. Well that's all I have to say Bye!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
